


from your temple to your jawline

by daleked



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: His Dark Materials (Fusion), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=767678#t767678">prompt</a> 'Thorin/Bilbo His Dark Materials Fusion/AU'</p><p>'With a little twist though. Only Hobbits have daemons (or maybe wizards too...that could work like with witches...)</p><p>So how would this affect Bilbo on the journey? Does he even explain it to the dwarves or does Gandalf? How do his interactions with the dwarves, and especially Thorin, change?</p><p>Love and cookies if his daemon is something badass adorable. And, you know, Thorin touching the daemon at some time or the other (maybe once when he's still trying to distance himself from Bilbo?)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	from your temple to your jawline

**Author's Note:**

> OP, I'm sorry this took so long. In my defense, my laptop frizzed out and I had to get it repaired. I just got it back today, and decided to turn it into a 5 + 1 thing. So there will be six chapters, and this is the first of them. Title taken from 'Adair' by the Mountain Goats.

1.

 

Bilbo has gotten used to seeing dwarves without their daemons. Well, without any daemons at all. He remembers the rumours that the other races of Middle Earth were strange and daemon-less, and how the Shirefolk used to scare their children into behaving with tales of how one's daemon would be taken away by soulless bandits of they misbehaved. His own, Órfhlaith, is lagging behind the company and gamely attempting to track Bombur's tracks by the smell of food coming from his pack. Sometimes it bothers Bilbo that standing up, his daemon is taller than he is. Just by a little bit, though. His dad had told him it was a good sign- a soul bigger than a person, a heart with space for love. Just like the rhymes the tweens skipped to, back in the Shire.

 _I'm bored_ , Órfhlaith tells him through their telepathic link _. No one here has got a demon. It isn't proper. Next thing you know we'll be having elevenses with orcs._ Bilbo bites back a smile at the ridiculousness, and stops to gesture for her to come forward to walk beside his pony. Órla, he says. _Tell me what you've found out about the dwarves, why don't you?_ She happily steps up to the task, and Bilbo has to grip the reins of his pony tight to stop himself from laughing. At the end of the hour, he finds out that Dwalin has smuggled a whole pack of bacon from his house and is discreetly eating them under his moustache, and that Bifur keeps infection at bay by cleaning the axe blade in his head twice a day. Órla flicks her whiskers and talks about everyday things, and Bilbo feels right at home. When they stop for a meal, he strokes over her dense fur and she sighs, resting against him. Bofur wanders over and tilts his head at Órla.

"Hobbits are the only ones with daemons, eh?" Bofur asks. "Funny thing, innit? How's it like?" Bilbo tries to explain it best as he can, but Bofur scratches his head and frowns whenever Bilbo reaffirms that daemons are incredibly important to Hobbits.

"'S like having a pet that follows you around," Bofur summarises after Bilbo has gone in circles trying to convince him of a daemon's loyalty. Bilbo sighs and drops the case, and Ori makes a humming sound as he scribbles frantically. Fili, Kili and Balin have joined the group, and Balin is absently grooming his beard with a little comb.

"I'd like one," Ori admits. "A nice dog, or something. I could knit him things."

"Her," Bilbo corrects. "Your daemon is of opposite gender to you."

"Begging your pardon, Mister Baggins, but why doesn't your daemon speak to us? I know she can talk," Kili asks, and squats near Órla to squint at her. "Is she shy? I'm quite nice, you know. Very friendly and approachable and all that." Fili elbows his brother in the ribs.

"It isn't considered proper for a daemon to speak to anyone else besides their hobbit unless in times of great need. Usually, in the Shire, our daemons talk amongst themselves. She's a bit lonely here without anyone to chat to. She did so enjoy her morning tête-à-tête with Gaffer's Airedale. My gardener," Bilbo explained, seeing the baffled looks on the dwarves' faces. Kili is the first to start nodding sagely, and Bilbo is relieved at having finally gotten through to one of them, at least. The good feeling is ruined when Bofur leans over and whispers, "he only does that when he doesn't understand what's going on". 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this. 
> 
> P.S: You're all free to guess at Bilbo's daemon. I'll be revealing it in chapter 2. Clue: It's big. Well, big compared to Bilbo, anyway. (A little bit taller than him when it stands on its hind legs.)


End file.
